


Stay A Moment Longer

by ectoBisexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba jousai boys doing what they do best, Christmas, Fluff, Hanging Lights, Kindaichi's grumpy ass, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve, and Hanamaki's disgustingly in love with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Moment Longer

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely @hipster-yams for commissioning me again!
> 
> i'll be giving away holiday-themed ficlets like these (your pairing of choice) with every commission purchased until december 11! please take the time to read up on my commission info if you're interested: http://cloverguts.tumblr.com/post/129385688821/andys-emergency-commissions-please-take-2
> 
> writers gotta eat too. enjoy the gay festivities!

“To the left. The left, jackass. The— _holy shit Matsukawa you’re going to die._ ”

There’s a snicker from somewhere above, and Matsukawa’s dark head of hair appears from over the side of the house again. Instead of looking down at Kindaichi, who’s still screaming his head off about _lawsuits_ and _ruining Christmas_ and _if you die the children are going to see and it is **not** Halloween, Matsukawa, _Matsukawa is looking at Hanamaki, eyes burning into his, grin doing a better job of lighting up the night than the Christmas lights are going to.

“You look scary like that,” Hanamaki calls coolly, and receives an even bigger grin in return. It’s code for _come down here and make out with me._ They’re getting pretty good with codes.

“If I die,” Matsukawa calls, “you’ll bury me, right Kindaichi?”

“I will _not._ ”

“So go inside.” His head disappears over the edge of the roof again. Kindaichi starts doing this stomping thing with his feet.

“You should go check on the food,” Hanamaki suggests.

Kindaichi jerks a finger at the roof. “He’s _your_ boyfriend. Holy shit, I don’t need this. We could have done this when the sun was still up, y’know, when we had a proper _ladder_ and it wasn’t _snowing_ —”

“No fun that way. Besides, Issei knows what he’s doing.”

There’s a loud bang on the roof, followed by what sounds like a muffled cry of victory. Or pain. Hanamaki takes the time to consider it, wondering if he should take back what he said and go check that his boyfriend isn’t actually dead.

“I’m going inside,” Kindaichi says for the millionth time, shivering violently into his coat. His coat, as if that makes a difference. He’s in boxers and a bed shirt and he’s thrown on a coat like it’s going to protect him from the cold, even though it was clearly snowing before they came out.

“Okay,” Hanamaki agrees, waiting. Kindaichi doesn’t leave.

“This is bullshit. It’s Christmas eve. Do you know what’s going to happen to me if one of you idiots dies on Christmas eve? What happens when mother goose and her fuckboy come home tomorrow? We’re screwed if we scrape up the roof, you know.”

“Tooru will definitely kick _someone’s_ ass if there’s damage to the roof,” Hanamaki agrees, side-eyeing Kindaichi. He’s a few years younger, a few years behind them in college, and he still acts like he’s the mother of the townhouse they all share. No, Hanamaki thinks; he’d have to actually fight Oikawa for that title.

Hanamaki steps closer and slings an arm around Kindaichi’s neck, ignoring the surprised and irritated shock of breath that hits his ear. “Aw, he’ll be alright. He knows you love him.”

“You have no perception of personal space,” Kindaichi accuses. Hanamaki lets him go with a teasing pat at his shoulder, knowing he’s right, that Kindaichi just _loves_ his friends so dearly. The sap.

They both grow quiet, listening to the sounds of Matsukawa shuffling around on the roof, the occasional scrape or thump to let them know he’s still alive up there. Hanamaki gathers his arms up to hug his body, conserving heat, and hears Kindaichi clear his throat.

“You’re, like… you know.”

“What?”

“Really in love with him, aren’t you?”

Hanamaki turns to look at the other’s face. He looks like he’s just eaten a lemon.

Hanamaki laughs under his breath. “Jealous?”

“ _No._ God, do you have to be an ass about everything?”

“Probably.” He pauses a moment, considering what Kindaichi said. “The answer is yes, though. I am ‘really in love with him’.”

Kindaichi makes the barest of ‘tch’ noises under his breath, but Hanamaki knows he isn’t really dismissing it, just thinking on it, in that I’m-totally-not-a-die-hard-romantic-no-you’re-crying-not-me way that he does. But he’s disgustingly in love with Kunimi; everyone knows that.

“I’ll, um… I’ll leave you,” Kindaichi offers, shuffling back towards the house for the first time. Hanamaki finally gets it.

“We’re not going to have sex out here.”

“ _Jesus,_ Makki, I figured. Ugh. Please.”

He doesn’t look convinced.

“It’s snowing.”

“I know that. I’m just—oh my God.”

Hanamaki watches him disappear back into the house, saying nothing. Only then does Matsukawa appear over the side of the house again. “Hey, Makki. I’m coming down now, okay?”

Hanamaki nods and rounds the side of the house to help spot him at the ladder. It’s a good thing he’s done now, because the snow is coming down a little thicker, coating his shoulders and speckling in his hair. He holds the ladder steady as Matsukawa climbs down, the light and confident steps of someone who trusts the person holding the ladder wholly and without question.

He steps straight into Hanamaki’s arms. The other wraps them around his shoulders through muscle memory, letting his boyfriend sink into what little warmth he has left.

“Mm,” Matsukawa sighs, sinking into the embrace like they don’t have neighbours, like it isn’t snowing and Christmas eve and freezing cold. “That’s better. You’re a lot warmer than me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He peeks up at his boyfriend, smiling the way that always stabs at Hanamaki’s heart, grinning like he _knows_ it. “Hey, Makki,” he says. “Are you gonna kiss me, or do I have to do it myself?”

“Let’s turn the lights on,” Hanamaki suggests, pulling teasingly on the collar of his boyfriend’s coat. “There’s plenty of time for kissing.”

“ _All the time in the world?_ ” Matsukawa teases. Hanamaki socks him in the arm.

They round the house to get to the power board, setting it up and plugging them everything in. Even before he moves back, Hanamaki can see the things flickering to life, like there’s a thousand little stars on their rooftop. They step back where it’s snowing on their heads again, and stare up at the roof.

“…You did good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s really pretty.” _Like you,_ he thinks. He actually thinks this.

“Like me?” Matsukawa teases, as if he’s read Hanamaki’s exact thoughts, and it makes Hanamaki burst out laughing, gross chortles against his boyfriend’s shoulder as the other slots an arm around and rocks the both of them. Because they fit. Two puzzle pieces, they are; they’ve always been.

“Makki, hey, Makki. Are you gonna kiss me now, at least?”

“Why should I? How do I know you’re not done making fun of me yet?”

Matsukawa grins at him. “I’m not done making fun of you at all.”

They kiss under all those lights, snow falling around them in freezing rivets. The Christmas music from inside amps up in intensity, which most likely means that their roommates are watching through the window, trying to be funny. Hanamaki ignores them. Eventually, he registers, they should probably go inside, at least before Matsukawa shatters their speakers trying to make a point of ‘no homo’ from the window. But it doesn’t matter, right now. The lights look so pretty.

They can stay a moment longer.


End file.
